Honeymoon Trip: Santorini
by fleviursjung
Summary: BTS Fanfic. Minyoon. Midnight sun Santorini dan nikmati keindahan laut Mediterania bersama dua sejoli ini. BL. OOC. Typo(s). Special for shxramin, my partner in crime :) happy birthday love youuu


I

.

Sebenarnya ini bukan destinasi impian Jimin, iya memang bukan. Tapi tak ada salahnya menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya. Santorini. Sebuah pulau fantasi, dengan tebing, rumah-rumah putih menghadap lautan. Serta gereja putih dengan kubah biru. Memikat mata setiap pelancong yang datang kesana.

Tapi belum, mereka belum berada disana. Masih berada dalam rumah. Dengan omelan Yoongi yang senantiasa tak ada habisnya.

"Sudah tahu akan pergi jauh, kenapa belum menyiapkan kopermu? Masih saja di kantor."

Jimin meringis pelan, yah, istrinya memang seperti itu. Meskipun dia diomeli sampai berapa kalipun, Jimin tetap mencintainya.

Maso.

"Astaga sayang, berhenti marah-marah ok? Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Tinggal setengah dari koperku selesai."

Yoongi berdecak, memang kesal. Tapi tubuhnya mendekat, bersiap membantu Jimin agar cepet selesai. Asal tahu saja, dia tidak sejahat itu pada suaminya.

.

Yoongi mulai duduk dengan tenang di pesawat. Jimin hampir saja melupakan kopernya. Dan untung saja mereka tidak terlambat akan penerbangan ini.

"Lain kali jika seperti ini, kau ada baiknya ku tinggal di bagasi saja."

"Kau tega meninggalkan suamimu yang tampan ini?"

"Ck." berdecak, ya hanya itu yang Yoongi bisa saat melihat sifat terlalu percaya diri Jimin.

Jimin lantas membelai surai lembutnya, sambil menampilkan senyum manis untuk Yoongi. Dan tanpa diduga setelahnya, pipi kenyalnya mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari Jimin. Otomatis pipinya langsung merona tipis. "Entah kenapa hari ini ingin sekali mencium pipimu." Dan senyum manis itu digantikan dengan senyum tampan milik Jimin.

Dan Yoongi lebih merona lagi.

Bahu Jimin dipukul pelan, langsung menyamankan posisi duduknya agar bisa tertidur karena perjalanan Seoul-Athena akan memakan waktu lama. "Tidur, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu." Ucapnya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, mulai menyamankan posisinya. Dan ikut memejamkan mata, "Selamat tidur, mimpi indah."

.

Waktunya _landing_ dan Yoongi tak bangun juga, karena tak ada pilihan lain, dengan berat hati Jimin mengusik tidur lelapnya.

"Bangun _hyung_, kita sudah sampai."

Yoongi menggeliat sejenak. Hanya mengucek matanya sambil mengangguk kecil.

Selepas itu, mereka turun dari pesawat. Dengan Jimin yang was-was karena istrinya belum sepenuhnya terbangun. Jadi seperti mengawasi anak kecil. "Apa kita langsung ke Santorini?"

Yoongi menoleh perlahan, kesadarannya mulai kembali. "Iya."

"Tidak ingin melihat Akropolis?" Jimin masih memperhatikan Yoongi dengan teliti, wajahnya masih mengantuk. Entah kenapa istrinya ini hobi sekali mengantuk dan tidur.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Tak perlu, aku masih mengantuk. Lebih baik kita pergi ke hotel."

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum, "Pergi dengan pesawat atau kapal?"

"Kenapa harus susah-susah ke pelabuhan, jika kita sudah berada di bandara seperti ini, Jimin." Yoongi menatap malas pada Jimin. Dia bukannya mabuk laut, tapi sudah kelelahan untuk kesana kemari.

Dan suara tawa Jimin yang didapat oleh Yoongi.

Jimin meraih wajah manis itu, dengan cekatan mencium mulai dari dahi, kedua mata yang masih mengantuk itu, dan terakhir bibir merona itu. Yoongi tertegun tentu saja, ini di depan orang banyak. Pipi yang awalnya putih itu mulai perlahan merona.

"Aku tahu kau itu pemalas, jadi tunggu disini, suamimu yang tampan ini akan memesan tiket." Dan kecupan singkat diberikan untuk Yoongi kembali. Lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi cuma bisa menahan malu di ruang tunggu bandara. Mencoba menghindari senyum jahil para wanita yang melihatnya.

"Ukh. Jimin sialan."

Tapi dalam hati kecilnya, ia menyukainya.

.

Dan mereka berdua mendarat di bandara Kamari, Santorini. Dan langsung pergi ke hotel, ketimbang dibilang hotel, lebih persis seperti villa privat.

"Uwah, langitnya cerah." Jimin melihat sekeliling, sore hari seperti ini pemandangannya sangat menyegarkan mata. "Sore hari yang nyaman di Santorini."

Yoongi langsung menyerngit, "Eum, sekarang jam sepuluh malam Jim. Itu fenomena _midnight sun_."

Jimin nampak terkejut, tapi kembali takjub akan keindahan Santorini di depan matanya. Yoongi juga otomatis tersenyum kecil. Pilihan destinasinya tidak salah.

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

.

.

.

.

Bakalan aku lanjut kalo mbak mau spam fotonya mas tae atau mas jimin yg hotteu, teruntuk pemilik akun shxramin :) terus yg mau lihat visualisasi-nya Santorini, bisa mampir ke wattpadku, usernamenya sama kok.

Dan sekali lagi buat mbak shxramin, selamat hari brojol zheyeeeeng, tetep setia jadi partner in crime ku ya cintah, love youuu.

.

Review?


End file.
